


Dearest Friends

by Jenkocat25



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenkocat25/pseuds/Jenkocat25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Caroline have been best friends for some time. They spend all their available time together. There was never an opportunity for Aaron to discuss his true feeling for Caroline until a near death experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Friends

Geez it’s probably been a week since I’ve last seen Aaron. I so miss my dearest friend. I’m always so busy at work—you know the place, the crappy bakery, where dreams go to die— and Aaron, well Aaron is busy with his career. We barely get to see each other; about twice a week. I miss sitting on his navy blue fabric couch and beating him at FIFA. Aaron’s default team is always Arsenal and mine is Barca. Not often does he manage to gather a bit of pity from me, but when he sulks and pouts his lips after a massive virtual loss I can't help the need to cheer him up. He always said, “Caroline. You always win 3/4 of the time. Couldn’t you just let me win??” 

I would then reply with, “Now what fun would that be if I let my sore loser of a friend Aaron win. He should be a good sport about losing,” all while patting my lap as an invitation of allowing Aaron to sulk on my lap. Cheering him up was as simple as me running my hands through his perfect hair as his head lays on my lap. 

HOOONKK!   
[Just that moment the bus comes barreling out of no where. It runs up onto the edge of the curb, but misses the person standing in from of Caroline.]

“HOLY SHIT!” Caroline exclaims as she kneels down to check on the lady that was once standing in front of her; now sitting on the floor in shock. Once everyone realizes that the lady is fine, they all board the bus waiting to be dropped off at their destinations. A couple of minutes later Caroline looks down at her phone to see three missed calls and a text from Aaron. 

Text from Aaron: Hey! Cal where are you? Seriously pick up your phone! 

I cannot tell Aaron that I almost got ran over by a bus. He will panic the fuck out and lecture me on being far enough away from the curb when waiting for the metro. The last thing I want is for him to worry when he has a home game the following day. So I will just have to make up an excuse. “Hey! Rambo. Sorry. On my way, you know how I am with arriving on time. I’ll see you soon,” replied Caroline. 

Text from Aaron: I do know how incredibly long it takes you to get places. We need to get you a watch! See you soon!

Moments later Caroline finally arrives at Aaron’s house. He’s standing with his arms stretched out on the frame of the door and a look of disapproval. Aaron takes a step out of the door with his hands on his hips.

“Jesus Caroline. It took you like two hours to get here. It should only take about thirty minutes,” he said shaking his head with a smile slowly appearing on his mouth. He watched as I struggled to say a word. I finally mustered up the energy to acknowledge his words. “I apologized Aaron. Let it be okay?” she said trying to hold back the that were forming. Lucky Aaron turned toward the house before he could see the tears in Caroline’s eyes. I wiped them away on the sleeve of my red cardigan before walking into his house. 

“Aaron, I’m going to freshen up. I’ve had a long day.” 

"Don’t be too long. I have the movie all set up in the living room,” Aaron chirps away unaware of Caroline’s near death experience. “I need to shake this mood off,” Caroline whispers to herself. She rushes to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Some how Caroline manages to soak her blouse and jeans.

Shouting from the bathroom makes Aaron jump from the couch and run to towards Caroline’s eccentric tantrum. Outside of the bathroom door Aaron smiles amused with Caroline’s anger:

“GAHHH WHY! BUTTER BISCUITS! FRENCH CROISSANTS!” 

“Hey do you need help in there? Did you fall into the toilet?” Aaron says with a chuckle.   
Caroline comes out with a flushed face and immediately points to her blouse. Her laced bra showing through her cream colored blouse.   
Aaron’s eyes dash between her reddened face and the wet blouse.   
“I have yet to see that bra. You’ve only worn sports bras in front of me.” Aaron swallows hard with wide eyes trying to come up with more words. “Yeah because I know you’re a perv! I’m going to borrow a shirt. You don’t need to help. I know the way to your room,” says Caroline trying to slip past a shocked Aaron. He just nods not knowing what to say. 

Oh God I know we’ve never discussed anything other than being friends, but damn if there was a girl to settle down with… It would be Caroline. She’s the whole package—keeps me on my feet, beautiful, smart, and just different. I guess we both friend zoned each other. It’s crazy because we spend most of our available time together, we should be more than ‘dearest friends’ as she calls us. But I’m not going to push it. I’m just glad I have her as my closest friend. 

Caroline walks into the living room with one of Aaron’s super long New Balance tees and a pair of his boxers. She looks at Aaron who appears to be in a daze, staring up at the oscillating ceiling fan. She sits at the far end of the couch, which catches Aaron’s attention. “Why are you sitting so far? You never sit that far away from me. You always sit next to me,” Aaron looks at Caroline with a bit of shock. “No I don’t. There was that one time during Christmas at your mom’s that I sat one seat away,” she says with a smirk, “now please press play, I would love to see this movie for the 100th time.” 

Aaron starts the movie after Caroline politely asks. Half way through Jurassic Park he stops the movie and gets up to sit next to Caroline. “Cal tell me what’s wrong?” he asked her in his usual overly worried tone. “I told you Mr. Ramsey that I am fine. Nothing really bad happened today,” Caroline says without making eye contact with him. He takes his thumb and index finger and gently grabs her chin in order to direct her eyes to his. “What do you mean nothing really bad? What happened? Did something happen?? Are you okay??” Aaron said with furrowed eyebrows. “Okay something did happen. Just don’t freak out okay? I need you to say okay Aaron,” she tells him sternly. “I promise no such thing. Now tell me what happened,” said Aaron who is now holding onto Caroline’s hand.

“You know how you always tell me to stand at least four feet away from the curb while waiting for the Metro? Well the bus came in hot and almost hit this woman in from of me and,” Caroline says before being interrupted by Aaron.   
“WHAT?? AND YOU’RE JUST NOT TELLING ME THIS?? JESUS IT’S BEEN LIKE FOUR HOURS SINCE… THE FIRST THING YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE WAS TELL ME THAT YOU ALMOST GOT RAN OVER,” Aaron yells visibly distraught. 

“I’m FINE Rambo. I really…” 

Before she can finish her sentence Aaron grabs Caroline’s face and plants the most passionate kiss on her rose colored lips. It was the first time they have shared a kiss or anything remotely sensual.   
“Caroline I have no idea what I would do if you were to get injured. I do not know how I would move on from something so tragic…” Aaron says looking down at Caroline’s perfect hands.   
“I’m sorry I should have called you after I got on the bus,” said Caroline as she placed her face on Aaron’s chest.   
“The important thing is that you are fine and you’re here with me,” said Aaron kissing the top of her head. He sighs realizing he could have lost someone so important to him.   
“I know I have a game tomorrow, but will you stay the night and keep me company?” Aaron asks as he holds on to Caroline.   
“We haven’t done that in a few months. You’ve been so busy. I miss our platonic sleep overs,” she says with a smile.   
“Well… maybe we could be more than platonic…” said Aaron moving his head in toward Caroline’s to steal another kiss.   
“Whoa first rule of sleep over. Always finish the movie…” Caroline says with a serious face.   
“Oh right sorry,” he says with an embarrassed look on his face.   
“But you know after the movie it’s pretty much free game,” she says with a wink.   
“Oh yes ma’am. You know how I love games,” said Aaron squeezing Caroline’s knee.


End file.
